


Shall We Dance?

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Tonight, we tango!!





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for 2009 Smutty Claus.

 

"And now, straight ahead, is _La Casa Rosada_ ," spoke Soledad, the Muggle tour guide, in her heavily accented English as she led the tour group around _Plaza de Mayo_. "The presidential palace is no longer in use but has much historical significance. The balcony, which is directly above the entrance, was used for several presidential speeches. Most memorably, it is known as Evita's Balcony, after Eva Perón, former first lady of Argentina."

 

"Didn't Madonna sing from the balcony for the movie?" asked a teenager with dark hair. "I loved that movie. António Banderas is hot!" She giggled along with several other members of the group of her age.

 

"Who's Madonna?" whispered Ginny into Harry's ear. 

 

"Singer," Harry whispered back. 

 

The pair continued to listen to the tour guide explain the history of the large building and why the palace was pink. However, they were growing bored with the whole thing and when the group moved across the square, they stole off in another direction.

 

"I will never listen to Hermione again," Ginny huffed as she took Harry's hand. "Why did we sign up for the guided tour in the first place?"

 

Harry smiled briefly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "To expand our horizons and learn about other cultures around the world."

 

She gave him a playful swat on the arm. "Prat. Don't start with me. Is this the Apparition point?"

 

They had strolled across the square and came upon a small café, ducking inside an alley. They looked around, and once they discovered they weren't being watched, Harry and Ginny Disapparated on the spot.

 

When her equilibrium returned, Ginny smiled at the sight before her; the magical neighbourhood where they were staying, _La Mágica Del Rio_ , was decked out for some sort of festival. Tables surrounded a wooden floor and lanterns hung suspended in mid-air. Brightly coloured flowers lent a sense of whimsy that made Ginny smile.

 

Harry leaned toward Ginny and whispered, "What's going on?"

 

"Beats me. Can you cast that spell, you know that... thingy?" For the life of her, she couldn't remember that particular spell.

 

Harry snorted. "The Linguistic Lip?" He leaned closer to her. "I can think of much better things to do with my lips than speak Spanish without knowing."

 

Ginny considered his proposal for a moment before shaking her head. "This looks like it could be fun. Oh! Here comes Alegra!"

 

_"_ _¡_ _Hola Harry y Ginny!_ _¡_ _Bienvenidos a la milonga_!" Alegra, a curvy woman who owned the hotel where Harry and Ginny were staying, sauntered over to them dressed in a calf-length dress, strappy heels, and wearing a wide, toothy grin. She kissed each of them on the cheeks and stepped back. _"_ _¡_ _Es tiempo de tango!"_ She grabbed them each by the hand, pulling them towards the gathering of people.

 

Ginny glared at Harry, telling him silently he should have cast the damn spell as soon as they Apparated.

 

" _Alegra, por favor._ _¿Qué... está_ … going on _?_ " asked Harry in his limited Spanish. 

 

The woman stopped and turned to the pair, rolling her eyes. " _Lo siento. Permítame_. _Harro amo mihi_!" She waved her wand in an intricate pattern. "Can you understand me now?"

 

Harry and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"The idiot forgot to cast the spell before we arrived," Ginny teased, nudging him lightly in the ribs. "What's all this?" She waved her hand indicating the decorations and the street.

 

" _Milonga_! Neighbourhood tango! Tonight, we tango!" She spun around, ballerina like, and stopped perfectly from where she began. "You tango, yes?"

 

"Er… no," Harry admitted. "I don't dance."

 

Ginny huffed her disapproval. She loved to dance and the fact that he thought he possessed two left feet was particularly frustrating to her. "You could if you tried, you know."

 

"Yes, Harry," the Argentine woman urged, "anyone can dance. We teach you, yes? Eduardo!"

 

A man with long, black hair raised his head and smiled at the three of them. He excused himself from his conversation and headed toward them.

 

" _Si_ , Alegra. How can I help?" His eyes went to Harry and Ginny, settled on her, and travelled up and down. The man grinned.

 

Harry frowned, put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side possessively. Ginny was having none of that and squirmed out of his grasp.

 

"Harry," she hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop it."

 

"What? What'd I do?" 

 

Alegra giggled and Eduardo guffawed as the two visitors turned around for a private conversation.

 

"You are being an arse!" she whispered. "And a possessive old hippogriff!"

 

Harry's green eyes widened in anger behind his glasses. "He was… looking at you! He's older than Bill!" he argued. 

 

"Argh! If I didn't love you so much, I'd dump you, you know that, right?"

 

"So you don't want me to claim you?"

 

" _Claim_ me?" Her eyes widened and her skin flushed in anger. "I don't belong to you!"

 

Harry put his hands on her upper arms firmly. "Yes, you do! You're my girlfriend!"

 

Ginny stomped on his foot and he let go of her. "Perhaps not for long," she seethed as she turned back toward Alegra and Eduardo. "Is he going to teach me to tango?"

 

Eduardo's face lit up like a cinema marquee. "Yes, Miss Ginevra."

 

Harry cringed at the way the smarmy git said her name. It sounded dirty.

 

"Eduardo is excellent at the tango. But you cannot tango in that, little one." 

 

Before Ginny could protest, Alegra withdrew her wand and waved it at Ginny, transforming her clothes into a dress similar in style to Alegra's. Ginny's trainers were changed into strappy heels that gave her nearly two additional inches in height. She looked down at her new clothing and turned her heel to admire the shoes. When she looked up, she was grinning widely.

 

"Thank you!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "Do try to change Harry's mind, Alegra. He can be an old fuddy-duddy sometimes." She turned toward Harry, kissed the air, and took Eduardo's proffered arm.

 

"Tonight, Ginevra, you learn the dance of seduction," Eduardo said smoothly, leading her away.

 

"Why that—"

 

"Harry, you will learn, too, tonight," Alegra said, putting her hand on his face. "Not just the tango, but how to cherish your Ginny and respect her."

 

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He watched, dumbfounded, as Alegra waved her wand again, changing his t-shirt into a loose collared shirt, open to mid-chest. His favourite jeans were transfigured into pleated trousers and his comfortable trainers became loafers with a bit of a heel. He felt… weird.

                                                        

"Alegra," he pleaded, "I... I don't dance."

 

She moved directly in front of him, her large breasts just brushing the front of his shirt. Harry groaned softly and shifted his stance.

 

"Use the emotion, dear one. Use the anger at Eduardo and pour it into the dance," she purred into his ear. She put her arm around his waist and led him toward the group of dancers.

 

Harry craned his neck to find Ginny, but Alegra turned his face back toward hers.

 

"She will be fine. Eduardo is good man and only loves to tango, not touch. Now, my dear, put your hand on my waist, pull me close, and hold my hand against your chest."

 

b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;

 

 

Harry tried to concentrate on the beat of the music as he led Alegra around the circle. She had given him lessons before the real dancing started. She was patient and helped him figure out what to do with his legs, which she said was the most important thing about the tango.

 

"Dance to the music, Harry. No counting," she urged in a husky whisper. 

 

Harry didn't answer; he was concentrating. It worked when he thought of the dance as a slow, methodical chase of the Snitch: move this way, counter with another move and spin to avoid the Bludger. Alegra was patient with him and encouraged him when he felt brave by adding a new step. The male was supposed to take the lead, but sometimes, she took over whenever she wanted to stop and do some fancy steps with her legs.

 

After four songs, Harry desperately wanted to find a chair and drink whatever it was that they were serving. The night was sultry with its humidity and he was sweating. A flash of red caught his eye and he spun around to catch a glimpse of Ginny moving to dance with another bloke. She was smiling and giggling, looking too beautiful for words. He felt like an idiot for how he'd acted earlier and desperately wanted to apologize. He was about to move toward her when someone grasped his arm.

 

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked a girl about his age, maybe a little younger, with dark, curly hair and huge blue eyes that reminded him of the sea near Shell Cottage.

 

"Last time I checked, yeah."

 

She giggled and blushed. "May I dance with you? I can... help you with your steps." 

 

"Er, okay."

 

The second the words were out of his mouth, she grabbed him, placed his hand high on her back and pushed herself into him. He barely had time to say anything to her when the music started and she took the lead. Her steps--slow, slow, quick, quick, slow--were confusing, and he nearly stumbled and bumped into another couple.

 

"Let me," he said, shifting his hip to the left and opening up their stance, changing to a slower promenade.

 

"You're so strong," she whispered much too closely to his ear and blew softly into it, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

 

"Thanks," he muttered. He turned her around and then stopped, which she followed up with some little kicks as well as sliding her leg up his thigh. He shifted his weight again and followed around in the circle, varying his steps as much as possible with this girl trying to lick her way up his throat.

 

The song ended, which normally would have given him an out. However, in Argentina, it was rude to not finish the four-dance set with your partner, and Harry was forced to endure her hands for a while longer. 

 

"How long will you be in Buenos Aires?" she asked, sliding her hand down his back and settling it on his bum, giving it a slight squeeze.

 

Harry squeaked at the contact. "A few... more days." He tried to put some distance between them, but she was rather persistent and closed the distance herself.

 

"Maybe we could... get together?" She lifted her eyes to him and batted her lashes.

 

Harry was about to answer when he caught a glimpse of Ginny and her new partner out of the corner of his eye. They had stopped and were doing some complicated footwork on the edge of the crowd. She was smiling and her partner was leering at her like a starved man looks at a fresh hunk of meat. Anger, jealousy, and possessiveness boiled up inside him and he fought to tamp the feelings down. She was dancing, he had to remind himself, and loved him, not the smarmy git who was now lifting her leg to his waist and resting his hand on her exposed thigh.

 

The anger inside him bubbled to the surface and he tugged his partner tightly, moving deliberately around the ring. The girl in his arms (he still didn't know her name) yelped in delight as the tone of their dance became more determined. Harry realised that Alegra had been right when she suggested he use the anger at Eduardo to direct his dance; it made him more confident and the dance took on a life of its own.

 

The music stopped, signalling the end of the set and freeing Harry from his amorous partner.

 

"Thank you," Harry said, nodding to the girl and hastily making his exit, crossing the dance floor to where Ginny stood among a group of young men. 

 

She looked up as she was laughing at something one of them said and caught his eye, smiling broadly at him.

 

"Harry! There you are! Isn't this fun?" she asked as she pranced over to him, nearly throwing herself at him. "Please dance with me," she whispered in his ear. "These blokes are too handsy for my taste."

 

That was all the invitation he needed. "Absolutely."

 

The next set started and the beast inside Harry's chest purred in delight as he pulled her to him and set off around the ring. Her body was warm and soft against his; he could feel his ardour rising deep within him. He wanted her like he'd never wanted her before.

 

Ginny locked her deep chocolate eyes with his, and swallowed. Harry grinned with satisfaction, knowing that in that moment she wanted him, and the rest of the world slowly slipped away; there were only the two of them and the sultry sound of the tango music. One of her arms was draped across his shoulders while the hand of the other was wrapped in his fingers. 

 

As one, they moved slowly and seductively around the circle, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. He felt every curve through the thin dress and as he led her in the dance, their hips were nearly fused together. His erection throbbed through his trousers as it pressed against her lower abdomen, and through the night air, he swore he could smell her.

 

"Gin—"

 

"Shh," she whispered. "Just dance." Ginny rested her cheek against his chest, and the contact sent an electric charge through him.

 

The songs melded into one; they barely noticed the other dancers or the knowing looks they received from some couples. The music drove their hearts in even, steady beats, steered their feet, and filled them with lust. Ginny's breathing was shallow and uneven, much the same as when they were kissing or touching before making love. Her arousal was plainly apparent; her cheeks were flushed, her pupils were wide, and her lips were a luscious shade of rose that begged him to kiss her.

 

The final chord of the song rang through the air as he dipped her low over his bent knee. Harry breathed in the scent of her skin from between her breasts while Ginny sighed as her head fell back, exposing her tantalizing throat to him. He lifted her up and they both panted, still standing on the dance floor. Harry had to have her; in fact, if he could, he'd take her right there.

 

"Let's go," they said simultaneously. They turned around, hands clasped, and made their way through the crowd. 

 

Alegra stood on one side, smirking and looking utterly pleased with herself. A slight wave of her wand removed the Translation Spell and they were left in their own world.

 

The distance between the street and the steps of the hotel was entirely too long for Harry, especially since he was forced to watch her hips sway from side to side as she trotted ahead of him. He was too entranced to try and adjust himself, gritting his teeth against the twinge of pain in his groin. _Merlin, I love her_ , he thought.

 

b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;

 

The door of the hotel came into view and Harry could no longer wait. He grabbed her around the waist, and with moves any professional Seeker would envy, he lifted her, spun her around, and kissed her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he stumbled toward the door, finally slamming into it. They continued their desperate kisses, rutting against the solid mahogany of the door. 

 

"So... sexy... dress... dancing... heels," Harry muttered into her mouth before sucking her tongue into his own mouth, eliciting a sexy groan from deep within her throat. "Damn... wanna... fuck."

 

Ginny tore her mouth from his and began swirling her tongue inside his ear. "Your legs are fucking sexy. I wanted to grind against them out there." She began swirling her hips in little circles against him until she squealed into the humid darkness.

 

"No fair... starting without me," he said in between placing little kisses and bites along her neck.

 

"Your own fault for not Apparating to the room." Ginny reached down and unzipped his trousers, finding him hot and thick against her fingers. "You could be inside me right now." She squeezed him for emphasis, then caressed the velvety flesh of his erection.

 

He threw back his head and groaned out, "Didn't wanna... risk... splinching. Oh--FUCK!" Harry came on her hand and his body began trembling, whether from either pleasure or supporting her.  He didn't know, didn't care, really.

 

"Better?" she asked from the base of his neck in between his shoulder blades.

 

"N—no." He hastily opened the door and shoved her inside the foyer, nearly tripping on the rug that had bunched up as Ginny stumbled across it. 

 

Ginny looked up, scanned the room, and leered at him. "Hurry up!" With a giggle, she squirmed out of his embrace and went toward the stairs.

 

"Wench," Harry said, his voice thick with lust, and darted off after her.

 

She giggled again and took the stairs two at a time. "Come, Harry. Catch me if you can!" she teased, unbuttoning the top buttons of her dress, revealing the valley between her breasts.

 

Harry's cock sprang to life and urged him on.  He hurriedly climbed the stairs, catching her around the waist. He laid her down on the steps and tore open the remaining buttons of the dress, revealing his favourite white lace bra. Her nipples were hard and dark under the flimsy fabric, and Harry moved his mouth over the rise of her breast and fastened his lips, sucking the hard nipple inside his mouth. One of his hands slid down her leg and slid between her thighs, seeking out her hot centre. 

 

"Mmmm.... please," Ginny begged, lifting her leg to give him room. "Hurry."

 

With a growl, Harry yanked down her knickers, tearing them a little in the process. Long fingers found their way inside her, diving into the very essence of Ginny. She was hot and moist around him while he thrust, twisted, and tickled her. Indecipherable cries came from her as she squirmed beneath him. One of her hands drifted toward his crotch to stoke him again.

 

"No! Wanna come inside you," he whispered. He lifted his mouth and moved it to the other breast, sucking it into his mouth the same way as he had the first.

 

Her hand drifted away from his erection and up under his shirt where she teased his nipples into hard pebbles before rubbing over the chest hair she loved so well. Harry brushed her clitoris with his thumb, making her arch against him.  Ginny mewed in delight, urging him on.

 

Neither of them noticed the opening and shutting of a door, along with the shuffling of feet on the floor.

 

" _¡_ _D_ _i_ _os mío!_ " came the voice of a woman. _"_ _¡_ _Lo siento_ _!_ " She mumbled something else in Spanish before returning to her room.

 

Harry stopped moving his fingers, but Ginny bit his shoulder.

 

"Ouch!" Harry yelped.

 

"Don't you... dare... stop!" she commanded, moaning in satisfaction as he resumed working her with his fingers. "Almost... there!"

 

He sped up his fingers, rubbed her clitoris a little more, and kissed her deeply on the mouth, rubbing his tongue along hers. Her breathing sped up and she grasped the skin of his back under his shirt, scratching him as she came. His mouth absorbed her scream of release. As she spiralled down from her orgasm, he peppered her neck with kisses. His own breathing was ragged and his cock begged for release. 

 

"Come on," he said from deep within his throat, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her around the corner, up the next flight of stairs and into their hotel room. " _Alohomora_!" he whispered with a swish and thrust of his wand, opening the door. Taking a step inside, he kissed her mouth again, laying her on the bed. With frantic, shallow breaths, he stood back and looked at her splayed across it.

 

Her dress was open, exposing the hills and valleys of her creamy skin. Her bra was bunched up over the top of her breasts and her knickers were nowhere to be found; they were probably still on the floor of the other landing. One of her legs was raised and the foot was flat on the bed, the heel of her shoe showing off her shapely calf nicely. Harry groaned as he imagined those shoe-clad legs wrapped around his waist or digging into his thigh as he pounded himself into her more than willing body. He absently began stroking himself as he continued to stare at her.

 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" Ginny lifted herself up on her bent elbows, thrusting her breasts toward him.

 

Speech was no longer an option and he merely shook his head. Making his way to the bed with deliberate slowness, he undid the buttons of his shirt and tossed it to the side. He toed off his shoes and tugged his socks off his feet, curling his bare toes on the carpet. His shaking hands moved to his trousers and he slid them down his hips, along with his underwear; his hard and throbbing cock bobbed up and down, free from the fabric and eager to have what had been long denied it.

 

"Merlin, you're fucking sexy," Ginny whispered as she sat up and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts spill from their constraints. The bra landed on the floor and then she shimmied out of the dress, leaving it to lie on the bed. "Come here, Harry."

 

As if he had no free will of his own, Harry took the few steps to the bed and placed his knees on either side of her. He swallowed as Ginny licked her lips with her talented tongue and began massaging her breasts, bringing the nipples to hard peaks once again. He had to close his eyes or risk ruining the moment by coming on the bed sheets. Slowly bending his head, he placed delicate kisses on her belly, moving from one side to the other before dipping his tongue into her navel. Her hands threaded through his hair, urging him to remain, yet pushing his head lower between her legs. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and he groaned before placing his mouth on her slick folds, lapping up her juices eagerly.

 

"Ohfuckharryiwantyouinsideme... PLEASE!" Ginny yelped as a shot of pleasure ran through her body. There really was no need for foreplay; she'd come twice already and was dripping for him.

 

"As you wish," he said, lifting his head just enough to catch her eye from his vantage point before sliding up her body, moist with sweat until his face was just above hers as he supported himself with his hands.

 

Ever so slightly, he moved his hips, just brushing her thigh with his erection, teasing her. Ginny whined in protest and placed a hand on the rise of his buttock, sliding it toward his leg. Goosebumps littered his skin at the contact and Harry shivered before reaching down, lifting one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder, and kissing her calf.  The coolness of her shoe dug slightly into his skin.

 

"I want you so damned bad." He took his thick cock in hand and lined it up with her entrance. Locking eyes with her once again, Harry pushed his way inside her and moaned. Her heat enveloped him and his eyes rolled back.

 

Ginny pulled him down and captured his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Their tongues moved against each other in time with the thrusts of their bodies. She hooked her other leg around his waist, squeezing him with her thigh muscles, wanting to send him deeper and deeper inside her. His mouth moved to her neck and he placed kisses down the sides and took a nipple into his mouth, bowing his back and giving another thrust.

 

"Mmm... Harry," she groaned, closing her eyes. "Dance with me."

 

His mind jumped at her request. Dance? He shook his head, trying to understand her meaning. Finally, it hit him. The window on the other side of the room flew open of its own accord and the seductive tango music floated into the room. Ginny purred her satisfaction as he began thrusting again—slow, slow, quick, quick, slow—in the same manner as the dance that drove their libidos just moments ago. 

 

Together, they recreated the tango on the bed. Legs slid along legs, hands moved seductively over sweaty skin, and mouths tempted while tongues licked. His mouth sucked one earlobe into his mouth, sending her over the edge of reason. Her body contracted around his and her scream of ecstasy echoed in the room. As her orgasm overtook her, one of her shoes dug into his inner thigh, sending him over the precipice, spilling his seed deep inside her.

 

Harry arched his back as the orgasm crested, letting out his own primal scream. Ginny peppered his neck and chest with kisses and hauled his head down for a deep, probing kiss that left them both breathless. Finally spent, he rolled onto the mattress at her side, placing one hand on her left thigh, idly rubbing the flushed skin in small circles.

 

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. 

 

Ginny rolled onto her side to face him, touching his cheek with her hand. Tears glistened in her eyes and Harry was fascinated with the reflection of himself in them. There was more love there than he ever thought he'd see.

 

"Marry me, Harry," she said purposefully. "I want to spend my whole life feeling like this."

 

He chuckled a bit and then kissed her briefly. "Of course. I thought you'd never ask."

 

b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;b34;b35;

 

"Harry... er, well, I've got something to tell you," Ginny said nervously as she entered the living room, fresh from her shower, and sat on his lap. 

 

He put his arm around her and snuggled her close to his side. "What is it?" He kissed the top of her head, drinking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Rough day at the pitch?"

 

Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, not really. It was... we had our physicals today."

 

He sat up a little straighter at her words, feeling panic start to build up inside him. "Are you okay?" He took both her hands in his and kissed the knuckles tenderly. 

 

She smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing... bad. Just... unexpected."

 

"Just tell me, please."

 

Ginny cleared her throat. "Well, remember the night of the _milonga_?"

 

Harry smiled with the memory of that passionate night. "Of course." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

 

"But do you remember what we... forgot?"

 

The smile disappeared from his face and his mouth dropped open. Millions of thoughts swirled through his mind and then he smiled. He smiled a huge, dopey smile that made his cheeks hurt.

 

"Are you serious?" he asked with a squeaky voice.

 

She nodded. "Are you upset? I mean we—"

 

Harry cut her off with his mouth, giving her a soft, lingering kiss. "I think your mum'll forgive us for eloping in Argentina now."


End file.
